


fate/莫福/醉酒

by tltz1



Category: fate - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 15:15:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20066128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tltz1/pseuds/tltz1





	fate/莫福/醉酒

福尔摩斯是个很神奇的人。  
这个“神奇”具体指，他有一颗聪明冷静逻辑清晰的脑子，但这颗脑子做了酗酒和使用可卡因这样的决定。  
酒品不差，但是脑子和身体陷入冷战，各干各的。  
这是被福尔摩斯压在床上吻的莫里亚蒂唯一的评价。

“唔……”侦探没什么力气地趴在他身上，几乎是含着他的舌来回逗弄。他喘得相当引人遐想，也相当人设崩坏——如果不是那双眼十分清明且排斥地盯着莫里亚蒂。  
“用我帮你么？”  
“……”  
教授摸过他的额头，确认他只是因为酒精发热，随即十分顺手地扯开了他的衣领，在几乎实质化的目光中扒干净对方，还顺手揉了揉线条修长的腰肢：“嘴都不能动？你真的还清醒？”  
“……别碰、呃——”看得出不完全清醒，但至少还有力气和他怼。英灵曾身为普通人的精神与忽然拥有巨大力量的肉体有时真的很难匹配、甚至难以控制，会出现这种身体擅自遵循潜意识行动的情况也不算太奇怪，“嗯、手指……拿出去，我不想……”  
“是你先来推我的。你现在被指控为犯人。”莫里亚蒂扩张得轻车熟路，很快他抬起侦探的腰，将阴茎对准对方后穴。侦探放松的肌肉根本没办法抵抗入侵，只能咂了咂嘴，靠在对方胸前：“你怎么，喜欢迷奸？我以为你没低级到这个程度。”  
“不然我就被迷给奸了。”教授面对他时永远怼得精确，“你喜欢我喜欢得不得了。”  
“……”无法控制自己。身体和精神完全处在两个状态，被入侵的瞬间快感就让侦探腰间麻木。莫里亚蒂清楚地看到他侧脸趴在自己胸前，睫毛上下抖动，耳朵红得发烫，“嗯……真是……嗯、嗯……”酥软的躯体被欲望唤醒，自然地迎合对方的动作，“我现在可没办法勃起。”  
“我不需要你勃起。”其实英灵的身体并不会因为醉酒麻木，但教授绝不会纠正侦探的话语，“我对我自己有自信。”  
……很舒服。并不激烈的摩擦，让大脑都麻痹的柔软的快乐。侦探放弃了在这种完全弱势的情况下和他斗嘴，闭眼感受着身体的热度进一步攀升。他的皮肤本来就白，动情时红潮清晰得简直是勾引：“你也脱掉。要做就好好做。”  
莫里亚蒂怪异地沉默了一会。

“呃——啊、唔——不、我不喜欢、呃——”福尔摩斯被按趴在床上，兽类般跪伏着，腰被从后方揽住，莫里亚蒂的胳膊从他肩后伸下撑着床板，以此支撑两个人，“不行——嗯，啊啊……”侦探无力到只能用额头撑着自己，血因重力涌向大脑，摇晃着他的思维，“呃、我、”教授吮咬他的后背，留下清晰的红痕，“我不行——唔……里、里面……”教授确实是在按他说的好好做，后背位对受方而言是个相当轻松的姿势，软肉被狠狠顶弄撞击，侦探的发丝在摩擦中散乱，显出几分和平时不同的脆弱来，“我、不想、嗯——等等、呃、太、里面不行——呃、哈啊，啊……我看不见、嗯……”  
身体不受控地臣服于快感，跪趴的姿势使得视野狭窄，缺乏信息来源只会让侦探更加不安，但不安本身即是刺激，身体擅自混淆神经传递的不同的兴奋，逼出生理性的泪水，迫使侦探目光迷离地低哼，“呃、哎、啊——”他猛地抬起头，脖颈勾成漂亮的弧线，汗水顺着后颈的发丝向下流，“嗯、嗯……”腰肢因为进攻被向下弯折，脊骨的线条随着冲击摇摆，侦探耳边只有肉体撞击时的拍打和水声，它们在大脑里混合成无法读取的噪音，“啊、唔……”教授的手指在他嘴边移动，顺手拉扯唇瓣、搅动舌尖，“嗯……”唾液顺着手指向下流，在对方离开时拉出晶亮的细线，“莫里、唔、唔——”无法反抗，英灵的力量此时完全无法使用，身体和灵魂深处的一部分完全顺服、因为爱欲颤抖喜悦，渐渐把理性逼迫得如同不肯服输的孩子，“啊——”腰软下去，又被捞起，唾液几乎呛到自己，“慢、慢一点……唔、咳、咳——”  
他被猛地拉起来，变成背对对方坐在对方怀里的姿势，莫里亚蒂掰过他的脸吻他，帮他吞咽他唾液，“唔……”侦探双眼含泪、目光涣散，但还是轻咬对方的舌头，表达自己细微的抗议，“太、太深了……”阴茎抵着穴肉，身体内部被完全填满，对方的阴茎早已熟悉他的情况，以至于可以轻易瓦解他此时的抵抗，“唔、啊——嗯……”  
“你不喜欢么？”  
“就算现在、嗯——之前、也是强奸——”  
“那就是现在喜欢吧。”教授满意地享受大脑卡带到自己送情报的福尔摩斯这种更加神奇的生物，“我、嗯——呃、里面、别再撞了……”侦探的大腿都在抖，紧闭的眼皮无法阻止泪水流出，但随即泪水被教授吻去，“啊……”自己也能感觉到自己穴壁的变化。身体被肏开了，内部现在除了更多更快什么都不想，腺体敏感到疯狂地传递每一丝刺激，“啊——哈啊、哈啊……唔……”教授的手抚上他的阴茎，轻轻揉弄，看着它更加硬挺，“嗯、等、哎……？”  
“你是英灵啊。”  
侦探有点愣神，就像推理被推翻一样不安地抬起手，随即被教授更用力地抱紧，“可是、啊……嗯、嗯……魔力、啊，酒精的话……”他的推理注定无法完成，高潮打断了他的思路，精液洒在对方指间又被抹在自己小腹，穴壁剧烈收缩着，每一次都因、绞紧对方的阴茎而获得更多喜悦，“呃、唔、唔……不行、”抽搐本身也会大量耗费体力，以至于侦探的头无力地向后仰，穴壁内敏感得不像话，轻轻一搅就爽得全身发抖，“嗯……别、停……”  
“好，不停。”莫里亚蒂托住他的腰带动他上下摇晃，“你嘴这么硬做什么？”  
当然，若是位置互换，恐怕教授本人也会如此嘴硬。侦探向他这边偏过头，仿佛要确定他的位置，“我真的嗯……不喜欢、呃、呃……什么都看不见……啊，慢一点……你能不能至少在这时候做个好人、唔——唔，呜……”身体的情况只是加剧了不安，腰肢本能地迎合对方，以至于敏感点被一次次碾压，仿佛自己的身体背叛自己成为对方的帮凶，“嗯、嗯——莫、我、哈啊……”侦探摇摇头，抿紧了唇，“我想看着你。”  
一击致命。  
“你还真是……”教授吻了吻他的侧脸，暂时退出来让他转过身环抱自己。侦探的呼吸吐在他耳侧，每一声都显示出怀里的人已经动情到极点，“啊……哈啊……脑、我、我能交给你吗……？”  
“你是我的恋人。”教授轻吻他的唇，“我感谢你的信任。”  
“最多就是你不会杀了我的程度……嗯、呃啊啊啊——呃——”发丝随着身体猛地绷紧摇晃，侦探的声音如同从嗓子里挤出般断断续续，“啊——啊——咳、呃啊——”他的眼睛因为过度的快感向上翻，瞳孔扩张到正常状态的几倍，剧烈的兴奋压倒了其他所有感官，身体好像只剩下抽搐的穴肉还能传达感受，“呃——”像是顶到了内脏，整个身体包括大脑都被穿透，内部的每一点都被阴茎摩擦检阅，“唔、嗯……”又一次的干高潮，思维散乱得压根不想再汇聚，“啊……莫里亚蒂、嗯——嗯……”  
“福尔摩斯。福尔摩斯先生。”维多利亚时期的英国人的教养使他们没有直呼对方名字而非姓氏的习惯，但这样的絮语对侦探来说已经像是直接打入大脑的过量兴奋剂，他几乎是从莫里亚蒂身边弹起来，以至于阴茎重重撞过敏感点，“唔噫——唔、唔……”他的眉毛皱紧，几乎哭出声来，“不行……会疯的、已经……莫里亚蒂、教授、莫里、呜……”  
“……呀。看起来先被你逼疯的是我啊。”教授发现自己完全没有立场去抵抗这样脆弱的小声呼唤，何况居然还夹杂了教授这种称呼，“嗯，我在。”  
莫里亚蒂把他按回床上，抬高他的腿向里撞击。福尔摩斯的视线完全散开，肉体撞击的声音敲击着耳膜，如同血液冲刷大脑，“啊……啊啊、嗯——”本能想要逃离，但身体拒绝服从，侦探的手指抽搐着抓紧床单，射得一塌糊涂，“嗯、嗯……”快乐浸透了大脑，身体变成黏糊糊的喜悦机器，但这滋味该死的美妙，“嗯——”腰快要没有力气，肩膀擦着床单，刺激中带着细微的疼痛；已经到了这种时候，就是英灵也没有力气再强撑，顺从得不可思议；他的膝盖被抬起再下压，以至于对方对着他的穴口拼命肏干，压迫感使他连呻吟都难以出声，像是幼兽在低低求饶，“嗯、嗯……我、快要……唔、呜……”再一次。穴口已经完全是因为太过可怕的快感抽搐，教授终于从他体内退出，随即射在他脸上。  
白液顺着脸颊向下流，沾湿了原本就满是汗水的床单。福尔摩斯耳边一时间只有心跳声在砰砰回响，他不可置信地抬手碰了碰脸，以至于白液被无意识地抹开，玷污他的面容。  
“……”  
“……”  
“……哈？”  
“……下次你可以射回来。”  
“……什、你、……这样啊。”  
他们两个都失控了。欲望缠绕着的是两个人。  
爱欲。  
侦探抿唇笑了笑，目光温柔得与平日完全不同。他抬起沾着的手指，小心地抚摸年长者的脸。“扯皮，”他低声呢喃，“没人像你这么恶趣味。”  
“……啊，”莫里亚蒂也笑了，答非所问道，“我也喜欢你。”

不需要语言，甚至不需要看清对方的目光。只是一个动作就够了。  
他们对彼此的了解早就到了这个程度，立场与思维都无法抹消他们某种根源的一致性，源于对抗，源于思考，甚至也许源于作者本人，深入的、宿敌式的了解。  
福尔摩斯的手在垂落前被莫里亚蒂握住，随即莫里亚蒂抱起他，说出了还算有良心的话。  
“睡吧，等你睡醒了我再和你说你喝醉之后强吻我的事。”  
嗯，以莫里亚蒂的立场，已经相当有良心了凸。


End file.
